In a treatment using an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, in particular, in transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR), an optimal angle setting of an arm has been regarded as important for the observation of an aortic valve. For example, in TAVR, it is important to set the angle of the arm so that the aortic valve can be observed in the vertical direction (a direction in which the vertical cross section of the aortic valve is perpendicular to the image plane of an X-ray image) in order to implant an artificial valve in one dilation.
The cardiovascular angiographic analysis system aortic valve (CAAS A-Valve) by Pie Medical Imaging, LLC. is known as a clinical analysis application that provides the angle information of the arm for optimal observation in TAVR. The CAAS A-Valve reconstructs a three-dimensional image from two two-dimensional images of the origin of an aortic valve, and based on the reconstructed three-dimensional image, provides the angle information of an arm allowing the aortic valve to be observed in the vertical direction. The angle information of an arm provided by the CAAS A-Valve is informed to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, thereby allowing the setting of the angle of the arm. In the above conventional technique, however, operability associated with the setting of the angle of the arm degrades in some cases.